Various user interfaces displayed on a computing device user interface, such as lists of items, may include multiple fields of information for each item, and the speed at which information for each field may be obtained and/or rendered may vary. Thus, to avoid delay in rendering such user interfaces, some user interfaces may allow items to be initially displayed in a “thin” preview version that may be rapidly rendered for display, followed by a “full” version of the item once rendering of the full version has been completed. For such user interfaces, separate thin and full versions of the item representations may be designed and maintained for each item in the data set used to produce the user interface. As such, the thin version may require updating when changes are made to the full version to ensure that the thin and full versions maintain a consistent appearance.